herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Hey there fans! Welcome to the best article in the wiki - I'm not really a hero in the traditional sense of the word, but my eccentric sense of humor and outrageous adventures have made me a popular actor in my own series is said - although I'm motivated by money rather than morals and I am likely to be the commission of an offense to me doing heroics. I am regarded as a morally neutral character these days than a true villain or hero. Great, huh? Powers and Abilities. Through the Weapon X facility, I got a regenerative healing factor much like Wolverine's, but faster, cooler, and better. I am also very skilled in the use of weapons, mainly firearms and swords, and usually I have many myself. How awesome is that? I also carry a teleportation device with me to get me out and sometimes-in danger! Oh yeah, and there's also the whole super strength and agility. Trivia *Some people think I'm a "copy" of the DC villain Deathstroke. True, but as I said in the Villains Wiki, it was on purpose! And Deathstroke Foreman is back, so? But yes, so what if I'm like a copy of it? Well, similar name, costume, powers, weapons, work, etc, etc ... I just read your page on Villains Wiki and watch. Oh by the way, I'm much cooler than Deathstroke too! *Some people think I look like this guy - because of the mask, but mine is better than wha t Spider-Dork featured! * I'm a villain. Go to my page on Villains Wiki and you will realize why I am a villain. *Also HOLY CRAP look at how many categories I'm in. I always knew I was special! hehehe.... huh? "Heroes with mental illness" ..... now I feel insulted. how true it is.-_- **What do you mean I'm an Unwanted Hero?! Hurtful! Everyone wants me, even the ladies! You guys must be really jealous that I got to bang death herself instead! Do you want a chimichanga? MINE! Favorite Hobbies Having a tête-à-tête with the ladies. Making good move about myself. Gallery Deadpool 6458.jpg|Deadpool in his movie appearance deadpool_game__2___render_by_xxtremorxx-d6qclrn.jpg Deadpool_FB_Artwork_1.jpg 200px-Deadpool.png|Cool, don't you think? -Deadpoolultimatespiderman.png|I'm so cool I'm on the cover of a magazine in Ultimate Spiderman. Now to get my own personal one. 180px-Deadpool's_Face.jpg|So, you wanted to see me without my mask? Well, here I am without my mask. Happy Now? 153px-Deadpool_(X-men_Live_Action).jpg|This was the Live Action version of the Green Laaaannn... I mean me before they completely changed me into, well,... take a look for yourself. 180px-Deadpool_(Shattered_Dimensions).jpg|This is me in Shattered Dimensions. And they know how to make me badass, WHILE they keep my personality 180px--Ultimate_Deathpool.jpg|Here I am in Ultimate Spider-Man, the show is cool I guess but it sucks they didn't have Chimichangas on set! 180px-Deadpool_MvC3.png|Me in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ready to kick some virtual butt! 169px-Deadpool-capcom2.jpg|A promotional image of me for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Here's a bit of advice: If you don't own this game, GO BUY IT NOW. It has ME as a playable character. That alone makes it the best game of all freakin' time. 176px-Deadpool2.png|Do I look awesome? Well, yeah. But not as awesome as the picture of me with an EPIC POSE!!!! 187px-Deadpool_looking_bad4$$.jpg|Don't I look badass? Oh wait, I'm Deadpool, I'm ALWAYS BADASS! 250px-Siege3-deadpool.jpg|What can I say? The ladies love pure awesomeness. And I suppose all that shiny jewelry I'm wearing helps too. Y_deadpool-4.jpg|Shhh! Be very, very quiet. I'm about to kick his ass. Deadpool_Vs_Taskmaster.jpg|This is me trading swords with Taskmaster. You know, this guy should call himself Copycat 'cause he's a COPYCAT! Seriously, dude. Get your own moves! Deadpool Anime.jpg|That's me in the X-Men anime with Nightcrawler!!! Speaking of which, why didn't I freaking talk?! I'M THE MERC WITH THE MOUTH!!!!!! They shoul have featured me doing Super-Saiyan, a Kamen Rider, a Magical Girl or some popular anime style or something!!!!!! Deadpool Human.jpg|Yours truly before I met Nick Fury and became the loveable red suit mercenary you all know and love. Handsom_Deadpool_in_Vol_2_55.jpg|You know that other pic of me without my mask? Yeah, well, this is the real me, and the ladies think I'm sexy. President_Deadpool.jpg|This is me campaigning to be prez. You know, I would've definitely been an awesome president, every Friday would've been Chimichanga Day! how awesome is that!? Pee pee song.jpg|HEY, some privacy please!!!! Deadpool pirate.jpg|"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Jack Sparrow ain't got nuthin on this. 180px-Deadpool MvC3.png|Me in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ready to kick some virtual butt!...again. Deadpool_logo.jpg deadpoolmhbXXP81qf4lf0o1_500.jpg Deadpool_movie_suit.jpg Deadpool8769.jpg Category:Anti Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Male Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Important Category:Rich Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Titular Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Speedsters Category:In love heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Super Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Special Agents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Hammerer Category:Villain's Crush Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Genius Category:Provoker Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Avengers Members Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Child Nurturer Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Benzinikinetic Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Space Survivers Category:Revived Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:X-Force Members Category:Tricksters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Living Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Mature Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Normal Badass Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes